Sweet Words
by seriouscaseofthegayface
Summary: -"Did my heart love till now? Forswear it, sight; for I never saw true beauty till this night." In which Sweets shows us he has a certain way with words... and Daisy Wick proves she isn't half bad either. Set during The Bones That Weren't.


**A/N: What? I'm back again! Crazy talk! XD Well, this is just a little story inspired by the EPIC Shakespeare conversation in 6x05 (Baby Duck is awesome)... I'm not exactly sure if I like it yet, so please do leave a review with your thoughts! It would make my day!**

**Enjoy!**

**-Ellie (:**

**Sweets POV**

"_How far that little candle throws his beams! So shines a good deed in a naughty world_."

I've got to admit, I'm feeling pretty good about myself after that interrogation, or whatever you want to call it. Some suspects are pretty interesting, but that guy was on a whole other level. Totally awesome. Plus, I got to use all of the Shakespearean knowledge I acquired while Daisy was away (there had been a particularly bad month where I'd holed up in my apartment with all of his histories and tragedies and a copious amount of grilled cheese sandwiches).

All in all, today has been a pretty good day, I surmise as I stride up the corridor to my office.

Upon opening my office door, my eyes widen as I find none other than Daisy Wick seated in _my_ chair - apple in hand, a pad of paper on her lap and a well-chewed pen in her mouth as she contemplates what to write next.

"Daisy, what are you _doing_ here?" I hiss, quickly closing the door behind me. Sure, I might've told Agent Booth that we were 'riding that wave', but our relationship status was mostly ambiguous to the wider world. And it needed to stay that way - at least, until I was sure about it.

"Lancelot!" Daisy nearly chokes on her apple as she hops off the desk and rushes to cover me in pink lipstick kisses. She's been overly affectionate since she got back from Maluku - as if she's trying to compensate for our lost time. Not that I've been complaining.

"Daisy, I -" Kiss. "Know that you're glad to -" Kiss. "But this is really something to -" Kiss. "My workplace -" Kiss. "Shouldn't -" Kiss. "Oh, forget it." Kiss, kiss, kiss...

"So, what has you so cheerful, baby?" Daisy finally asks, breathless, as she wipes lipstick residue off with the back of her hand. "I could spot that adorable smile from all the way across the room!" she giggles.

"Oh, well, I - um," I blush. It's Daisy's fault really, all those kisses made me dizzy. "I interrogated a suspect today -"

Daisy frowns, giving me a 'how is that out of the ordinary?' look.

"Through Shakespeare quotes. It was - well, it was pretty awesome."

Daisy's expression clears and she smiles. "Did I tell you I played Juliet when I was in high school? You know, I actually gave up a career in acting to bec -"

"To become a forensic anthropologist." I finish for her, tapping the tip of her nose with my finger. She sticks her tongue out at me, still looking positively adorable.

"Hey, it's true!" she climbs onto the coffee table in her three inch heels, grinning. "Watch and learn."

"Daisy, that table was a gift -"

"I know all of Romeo's lines, too. I have an excellent memory!"

"I just organised all of those papers -"

"Prepare to be amazed!"

"The FBI don't cover personal property -"

Daisy heeds none of my warnings, tosses her hair, and begins. "O Lancelot, Lancelot! Wherefore art thou Lancelot? Deny thy father and refuse thy name; Or, if thou wilt not, be but sworn my love, and I'll no longer be a Capulet."

"Everyone knows that part." I tease, reaching out a hand to help her down off the table. She stares at me pointedly. I sigh. "Shall I hear more, or shall I speak at this? - Now will you please get off the table?"

Daisy shakes her head, crouching down so we're face-to-face. "'Tis but thy _career_ that is my enemy. Thou art thyself, though not a psychologist. What's psychologist?It is nor hand, nor foot, nor arm, nor face..." At this, she commences running her fingers over each body part named, before getting mildly carried away with the act. "Or any _other_ part belonging to a man -" Her fingers hover near my belt buckle, and I quickly clasp her hands in both of mine, clearing my throat (anything to distract her) -

"What's in a name? That which we call a Daisy by any other word would _be_ as sweet." Daisy grins at me, as I hurry to continue. "So Daisy would, were she not Daisy called, retain that dear perfection which she owes without that title." A faint pink blush tinges Daisy's cheeks at this. I grin. "Daisy, doff thy name; And for thy name, which is no part of thee, take all myself." I give a little flourish, finding this pastime bizarrely fun after all.

Daisy really does seem to be shining like the sun as she beams down at me. "I take thee at thy word!" she announces grandly, arms spread wide. "Call me but love, and I'll be new baptized; Henceforth I never will be Daisy!" With a squeal, she leaps into my arms, causing me to stumble backwards onto the couch. We pause. Then as one, we burst out laughing. With Daisy still in fits of giggles, we lock lips in a passionate kiss, peeling each other's clothes off at lightening speed.

And then I feel it. That warm, amazing feeling that starts in my chest and quickly spreads to fill my entire being. That feeling I've been furiously denying since she went away, since she came back, since the ring, since the elevator, since the delusion, since 'riding that wave'. The feeling that Daisy has always brought about.

Daisy pulls away to gulp for air. "You kiss by th' book." she winks at me, eyes shining. And now I know that feeling is here to stay. I chuckle, closing the gap between us with another kiss.

_Love goes toward love as schoolboys from their books_

_But love from love, toward school with heavy looks. _


End file.
